


Oh, Is It Love?

by SouthernGentleMonster



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Eating, Lingerie, M/M, Mutual Pining, Roleplay, but they're both too dumb to realize it, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22485148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernGentleMonster/pseuds/SouthernGentleMonster
Summary: Jaskier wanted Geralts attention and it seemed no matter what he did the witcher seemed oblivious to his attempts. He decides to take things to the extreme even if it absolutely frightens him.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 9
Kudos: 261





	Oh, Is It Love?

**Author's Note:**

> a shout out to Newt and Haily for cheering me on and helping beta. this took a lot longer than planned to write as it's my first fic for the fandom and I got pretty anxious about it so I hope everyone enjoys
> 
> snagged the title from a Hellgoodbye song 
> 
> [Find me at my twitter to yell about shit](https://twitter.com/Saint_Hemlock)

For someone who was always telling Jaskier to go away and leave him alone, it had become increasingly harder for the bard to slip away from Geralt without the witcher asking him where he was off to. Okay so  _ maybe  _ he understood a little bit as Jaskier always seemed to find himself trouble when left alone but that wasn’t the case this time he  _ swears.  _ They had reached Novigrad to purchase more supplies and only then was he finally able to escape for an errand of his own. They would more than likely be there a few days and it would give him enough time to complete his task. It didn’t take him long to find the shop, tucked away in its little corner and when he entered the woman at the work table gave him a once over. Taking the first steps through the door was like plunging into freezing water.

“It’s been a while little Dandelion you look as if you fared better.” He gave into his usual dramatics, hand flat on his chest as he let out a gasp even with his heart pounding into his ribs with nerves. He has done many things in his life and ever since his travels with Geralt has faced beast and monster alike but none of it was horrifying as exposing his desires in such a manner.

“Oh Madame you wound me alas I have a special request today that I hope I could confide in you with the utmost secrecy.” She raised a brow. He all but danced his way over to hide just how nervous he actually felt, his hands clasped hers with a pouch of coin. “There is extra for your blessed silence.”

“She must be somethin’ real special for ya to go through all this in secret.” They had a history, maybe even a dalliance or two and Jaskier trusted she would not speak of their exchange. She locked her door and went to work, hands swiftly taking measurements. The methodical way she touched his body was different than what he was used to but her calmness was welcomed when his mind was thrown in such chaos. Ideas were exchanged and she brought out her best lace and silks, shaping them to the curves of his body as she hummed one of his own songs. “Tell me about her.”

Oh, what a tale he spun of the beautiful strong lover that he had waiting and how it was so easy to switch the small details that no one would ever guess Jaskier spoke of a witcher. It was almost like taking a deep breath after nearly drowning to finally let everything out. 

“They have such long beautiful hair and there is nothing I’d love more than to run my fingers through it, the color almost like moonlight. Ever so graceful in everything they do my heart aches when I see them and our time apart always feels like an eternity. Eyes like the sun seeing them brings such warmth.” He let out a blissful sigh and she shook her head.

“You sound like a lovesick lad.” Perhaps he did and just maybe this chase would not end well for him but he’s never let that stop him before. Geralt knew this best.

“Is that really such a horrible thing to be?” She set her steady gaze upon him.

“Just be wary these days little Lordling there are many with darkness in their hearts who would betray you in a moment’s notice.” He knew what she said was true but he also knew that Geralt wouldn’t betray him like that.

“I will take your warning with me.” Maybe an hour more and he was on his way. In three days’ time he’d have his wares but beyond that, he wasn’t sure what he’d do. It wasn’t hard to find the tavern they were staying at, Roach was tied to the post outside looking disgruntled by the crowds. 

“Pestering someone’s wife bard?” Jaskier let out a yelp and spun around where he collided directly into Geralt. Heat rose to his cheeks as his hands reached out and steadied himself against the witcher before he swiftly brought them to his sides.

“Do you think so little of me? Only a fool would try such matters in a place with personal guards.” Geralt grunted and Roach snorted in agreeance. 

“You would be that fool.” There was a sharp discomfort in the pit of his stomach at his words and it must have shown on his face because Geralt told him to go inside for a meal. The thought of warm food and drink had Jaskier perking up, though it didn’t last long when he was left alone as Geralt asked around for contracts. It would be hours of him staring into his drink before the witcher would head upstairs and Jaskier followed.

The next two days felt off, like there was a storm waiting at the edge of the horizon to drop on them. Self doubt was creeping at the back of his mind and he attempted to keep it at bay by saying busy, helping Geralt where he was allowed. Geralt seemed to sense something too and Jaskier had to wonder if knew anything. The day finally arrived. When he had left the tavern to pick up his purchase he could feel the weight his gaze upon his back and when he made it outside he kept looking behind him the whole way. 

He took a different route than the last time and when he arrived she promptly shooed everyone out of the shop. Everything fits perfectly, the Madames work always the best, but he had to hurry back so not to be missed, the garment tactfully under his clothes. Upon his return he found Geralt readying his pack outside and in his excitement for an adventure it slipped his mind what he had on.

“Are we finally going somewhere?” Geralt gave him an odd look and Jaskier swore the man sniffed the air before shaking his head.

“Stay here.” Geralt's hand on his shoulder felt like fire, his fingers oh so close to the hidden ribbon that wrapped ever so delicately around his neck. When all Jaskier could do was squeak out  _ ‘that’s fine’  _ Geralt gave him a hard look, his hands pressing to his cheek and then his forehead. 

“You’re not dying on me are you?” His voice had an odd lilt to it, Jaskier could have sworn there was laughter in his voice but it was laced with something else.

“I think I would be the first to know if I was dying and I’d say I’m doing just  _ fine _ .” Jaskier took a step back knowing it was too late, that Geralt probably picked up on his speeding heart and the spike of anxiety in the air. He was hoping he’d be more concerned with his contract than with whatever nonsense the bard was up to. He quickly made his way back inside and up the stairs to their room slamming the door behind him. He pressed his ear to the door and could hear the quiet rumble of the tavern below, the tension in his shoulders falling away as he let out a weak cry. He would have a few hours before Geralt would return from hunting whatever creature it was he needed to kill. 

Jaskier approached the mirror almost hesitant as if his insecurities would come to life upon its surface to mock him. Jaskier pulled at his doublet until it fell from his shoulders and onto the ground, exposing the pale skin beneath. He frowned. He wasn’t some voluptuous goddess like most partners that Geralt took to bed and the seedling of doubt in his mind grew. He pulled his shoulders back and admired the satin ribbon that clung to them, crossing his collarbones like an ocean sunset. The lace camisole outlined his waist rather nicely he had to admit, a soft blue ribbon tied off ever so delicately at his hip. Just below the dip of his trousers, he could see the edge of the lace briefs tickled at the trail of hair. His eyes fell shut and he let out a quiet moan.

“Oh, Geralt…” His hand moved slowly across his chest Jaskier trying to imagine it as the witcher’s hand instead. 

“So this is what you were up to.” At that very moment Jaskier wished the floor would swallow him whole so that he wouldn’t have to turn around. He couldn’t see Geralt in the mirror and awaited some remark but none came. The footsteps behind him were slow and deliberate, like a predator hunting its prey. When Jaskier finally turned to meet Geralt he was met with the unexpected. He was nearly in his face and his yellow eyes almost gone black with how blown out his pupils were.

“Oh, Geralt how long exactly have you been there?” Jaskier tried to cover himself, completely forgetting his tunic was on the floor instead of protecting him from view. There was no hiding. 

“Expecting company?” Jaskiers face felt hot as Geralt reached out, taking the delicate lace between his fingers. He barely brushed Jaskiers hip and it caused his stomach to clench, oh how he so desperately wanted those hands elsewhere.

“Well, not now you’ve probably scared them off.” Geralt let out of a huff, leaning all the closer they nearly touched but not close  _ enough.  _ That is until it was  _ too much  _ when a large hand cupping his spine and Jaskier forgot how to breathe as rough fingers slowly made their way up his spine. 

“How disappointing for them.” Geralt's other hand splayed across his chest pushing him back until the witcher had him crowded against a wall. A callused finger rolled across a sensitive bud and Jaskier let out a cry, lip tasting of blood with how hard he bit down. Geralt was there right in his space, taking a deep breath and letting out a feral growl. Almost all pretense as to what was happening here had vanished but Jaskier rather enjoying the story.

“Little Lark you’re so quiet have those ribbons trapped your words?” Jaskiers legs felt weak and he let out a whine, knowing every time he’d hear that pet name it’d light him up from the inside as it does now.

“Perhaps I am cursed and if they are not removed I will be strangled beneath the full moon light.” He said this with such confidence for a man that was uncomfortably hard and every movement only made it worse. Both of them had far too many clothes on. “Oh great Witcher save me I surely can repay you quite handsomely.”

Jaskier could have sworn he actually saw Geralt crack a smile but he didn’t have much time to think about it before he was being pulled up into firm arms, their chests pressed together as he carried him towards the bed. Jaskier gave a roll of his hips and was immediately stopped by an iron grip.

“Don’t even think about it.” He soon found himself spread out across the furs, arching his body to show off the delicate blue fabric. He really wanted to get these damn trousers off. 

“Geralt…” He squirmed as those golden eyes took him in as if Jaskier was a last meal and he was starving and it went straight to the bard’s cock. He was only given a simple ‘ _ hmm’  _ which was worse than any torture to watch the man slowly strip down to only his trousers before he climbed onto the bed, his legs trapping Jaskiers hips. 

“I hope you didn’t expect these to survive.” One hand was Jaskiers hips now, gripping hard enough to bruise, his other hand teasingly moving up and down over the fabric. He wished he knew what Geralt was thinking but he’s quiet in his exploration. 

"Perhaps that was what I was hoping for." That seemed to be Geralt's breaking point, his hips shifting forward as he captured Jaskiers mouth swallowing any sounds he made. He smelled of leather and sweat and bitter herbs. Jaskier wanted nothing more than for them to stay like this clinging ever so tightly around each other, trapped between the softness of Geralt's kisses as they moved down his throat and the roughness of his hands in his hair. He could feel his cock weeping between him, untouched and Geralt’s out of sight.

“Geralt please--” Laughter rumbled deep in his chest. Geralt continued downwards, tongue licking at the soft hair on his chest, Jaskiers hands now clutching at the witchers’ shoulders as he tried to pull him closer. 

“Patience. Let me enjoy.” Geralt's thumb slipped beneath the band of the bralette shoving it out of the way, tongue ever slowly working over the stiff nub before he moved to the next one while holding sight with him. 

“Oh fuck.” Jaskier couldn’t move at all and every attempt only seemed to amuse Geralt more. With such ease, he allowed just enough room for his hand to slip down between them to stroke him ever so slowly. 

  
  


“Well, that’s just not--- F-fair.” At this rate, he wasn’t going to be able to sing any time soon.

“I don’t think you get to talk about fair.” Jaskier looked at him in confusion and Geralt's hand slowed even further. He swears to all the Gods he would kick him if he stops. 

“What?” He tried to sit up Geralt pushed him back down, taking the warmth of his body with him before promptly removing the bard's trousers before he removed his own. That’s when he finally saw it. Jaskier had seen Geralt's cock in passing whenever they were together but he never dared actually look at it out of fear that the witcher would catch on but now that he sees it his mouth goes dry. Geralt almost seemed to preen before he crawled between Jaskiers legs, his shoulders nudging them to lay over his back.

“You stink of it. You have for months now you aren’t discreet little lark you might as well had screamed it to the heavens. Though you just soon might.” Geralt  _ laughed  _ at him, he really thought this was funny. 

“Why didn’t you say--” Geralt tore the briefs as if they were made of paper and took Jaskier into his mouth. If it wasn’t for the firm hand at the base of his cock he probably would have come right then at the sight of it all. But it seems the one thing Geralt is good at is patience and he surely let him know that with teasing licks that had his body shuddering. 

“Geralt… Oh, Gods fuck that feels so good. M-more I beg of you.” He got a simple  _ hmm  _ in return and he let out a frustrated groan. He felt like fire coiled in his gut, his entire body tense as his legs clung to Geralt's back as he tried to get him to get a move on with it. He wanted so much  _ more  _ but Geralt seemed more interested in pulling out every little moan and gasp he could out of Jaskier. Last he expected was when Geralt dragged his tongue along the bottom of his cock one last time before he fixed him with a look that had him melting into the bed.

“Patience. You’re a pretty little thing that is in such a rush to be broken.” He braced himself over Jaskier, wisps of white hair had fallen loose from the tie. Jaskier couldn’t help but wrap a piece of it around his finger and give it a little tug in response to which Geralt let out a growl deep in his chest. Jaskier leaned up and kissed him like he’s wanted so many times before. Oh, how he  _ ached  _ for the tenderness returned and he felt drunk on everything Geralt was.

“Put me in my place then I know you want to.” Geralt gave him a look of mischief and just  _ maybe _ he was going to regret those words. His heart skipped in his chest as Geralt's hand slowly made its way along his ribs, hands that have killed again and again yet were so  _ gentle _ when they touched Jaskier, his other hand cupping the back of his head as Geralt kissed at his throat, teeth working the skin until it stung but gods it felt  _ so good  _ the whimpers escaping Jaskier only seemed to encourage him. Geralt pulled the ribbon at his waist loose, bringing Jaskiers hands up before he used it to tie them to the bed. He let out a huff.

“I want you to know you’re a bastard.” Geralt tilted his head to the side with a shit-eating grin before he got up from the bed. He was painfully hard and if Geralt had decided to just leave him here he just might die. He couldn’t see what he was doing and when he finally turned around he saw a small bottle in his hand Jaskier let out the softest of  _ ‘ohs’.  _

Jaskiers heart felt like it was trying to escape through his throat and roll right to Geralt's hand, giving him the means to crush it if he so desired. He settled at the end of the bed before he tilted Jaskier onto his side and he let out the most undignified squeak. He could still clearly see Geralt and was memorized as he watched him pour oil onto his fingers, letting out a hiss as rubbed it along his own cock.

“Relax for me.” A slick finger traced along his taint before pressing into him ever so slowly and he felt his body jolt and he let out a cry, a steady hand on his thigh rubbed soft circles into his skin. When he put a second one in Jaskier let out the most feral sound. Geralt's fingers were so  _ large  _ and they filled him up  _ so damn well  _ Jaskier tried to push down, impatience getting the best of him but he was held in place by the ribbon and he let out an exasperated whine.

“Please.” He felt so  _ close _ , Geralt stretching him only to pull back before he’d reached his peak. “ _ Fuck  _ Geralt.”

”What a good boy. Hold tight.” Jaskier nearly choked as he felt Geralt move and slide his cock between his thighs, it brushing up against Jaskiers, thrusting his hips forward until he found a rhythm. Between the feeling of Geralt's fingers still deep in him and the friction of their cocks, his entire body felt electric. Jaskier took the witcher in, brow brought together in focus, eyes fluttering shut as he lost himself in the moment and there was an odd mix of pride in Jaskier that he was one of the reasons for this.

“I’m so close oh fuck  _ Geralt. _ ” When he finally found his release it hit him hard, all the lights swimming in his vision and not long after Geralt followed with a quiet ‘ _ fuck’  _

Jaskier thought that was the end of it but he was rolled onto his back again and there was the sudden feeling of Geralt's hot tongue on his cooling skin as he cleaned up the mess he had made and it was almost too much and he let out a soft whine. 

“Come here.” Jaskiers throat felt raw but the warmth he felt when Geralt collapsed half on top of him, his head tucked against Jaskiers shoulder made it worthwhile.

“Hmmm.” He reached up and untied the ribbon that had kept Jaskier captive and rubbed at where it had dug into his skin, leaving a trail of kisses along his wrist.

“What do I smell like now?” Geralt’s focused on him, his breathing falling even once more as he took Jaskier in. With all of what had just happened, he felt like he was drowning in a sea of emotions but Geralt was his true north and even as the world around him was in chaos he could always come back to this one man. 

“Like the earth after the rain, honey, and sweetness. Me.” Geralt laid across Jaskiers chest and he could have sworn he could feel the heat in the witchers’ cheeks.

“Oh how poetic.” Geralt smacked him on the side playfully and for the first time, Jaskier sees him smile fully. He could die  _ right then  _ as there would never be a happier moment in his life than knowing that he was the cause. Jaskier grabbed the silk from between them and ever so hesitantly took Geralt's hand into his, bringing the ribbon between their hands until they were bound. “Now you’re stuck with me.” 

Geralt laughed and Jaskier felt his stomach twist but with something different this time.

“I don’t think I ever had a choice in that matter Jaskier.” Geralt pulled the blankets across them and he tried to stay awake so that he could watch Geralt as he fell asleep but exhaustion caught him in the end, slipping away surrounded by the warmth of their shared space.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope folks get that underwear joke reference dear lord


End file.
